1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing device for handling documents equipped with an electronic tag, in particular, an image processing device capable of accumulating archive information of document image on the document itselfe to be used as the document is updated several times by means of handwritten notes, etc.,
2. Description of Related Art
There are occasions wherein the images of a document are updated several times by means of handwritten notes and other means and it is desirable to obtain the original images or images at each updating. In such a case, the common practice has been to print the original images and updated images in each case and file them, which ends up in a substantial waste of paper and filing spaces.
In contrast, an image processing device is known for transmitting the images obtained by scanning the updated document images to and store them in a server as archive information (e.g., JP-2000-115422A). However, it is necessary to access the server via a network and the like in such a device, so that it is incapable of speedy processing, and also that it cannot be used in an environment which lack network facilities.
On the other hand, printed matters that hold the attribute information thereof on themselves by using printing paper with an IC tag, which is embedded in a certain part of printing paper, and image forming devices that allow the uses to use the attribute information by reading it from the IC tag during the printing process have been known (e.g., JP-2001-24845A). However, even in case of those printed matters or devices, it is impossible to use images of previous updates when an image has been updated multiple times by means of handwritten notes, etc.